CCS goes to hogwarts
by SaZzA-003
Summary: Syaoran left Sakura and 5 years later when she is a famous singer she goes to Hong Kong and the meet. what strange things are going to happen at Hogwats this time??
1. and so the story begins

CCS goes to Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or HP so you can't sue me.

*I apologize in advance for ANY spelling mistakes

*I ONLY own the story line and Koha (he is in da 2nd chappie)

       ~*Hong Kong High School*~

"Li! Could you please put all four legs of your chair on the floor!?" the teacher asked a 17 yr old Li Syaoran who was daydreaming in the middle of history.

'It's Sakura's birthday today.' Li thought to himself.

Just then there was a knock at the door, that brought Syaoran back to earth, and a lady walked in and told the class there was going to be an assembly to welcome a new teacher in the school.

Syaoran groaned. He hated assemblies.

When the whole school was assembled in the courtyard, the principal got up and started to address. "Students and teachers of Hong Kong High I have gathered you all here to introduce a new teacher to you. He is an Egyptologist from Japan, Fujitaka Kinomoto." Everyone clapped as the man walked up to the microphone.

"There isn't really anything else to say about my career so I will tell you all about myself. I have two daughters and one son, sadly my wife died 14 years ago. We used to live in Tomeda, Japan in a lovely yellow townhouse. That is it, basically, not much to me. Any questions?" Fujitaka asked. A few hands went up. Fujitaka pointed to one girl who asked

"How old are your daughters?"

"17."Was the reply?

"What are their names?" a boy asked, "Are they pretty?"

"Sakura and Tomoyo and they are the most beautiful angels on earth."

 Before he could answer any more questions three young girls walked up the stairs and up to where the teachers were sitting and bowed.

"Excuse us for interrupting in the middle of an assembly but we have to collect Fujitaka Kinomoto because he gave the shopar the day off today. Which, I may add, ruined or whole day of shopping." The girl in the middle spoke. 

She had emerald eyes and waist length auburn hair. She was wearing a purple glittery mini skirt and a hot pink boob tube of the same material; she also wore black, knee high, leather boots. 

The girl on her right was dressed as she was, but she had a blue skirt and green top. Her eyes were a brilliant violet colour and her hair was a midnight blue, almost black. 

The girl on the left had black hair and brown, with a hint of red, eyes. She too was wearing a mini skirt and boob tube but her skirt was orange and her top yellow.

Everyone in the courtyard was looking at the girls, suddenly a whole group of reporters rushed into the school.

"Miss Kinomoto, what's your plan to do about another member of your band, a lead singer was it? Is Miss Rae officially staying with you? Would you give us a demo of your new album?" One reporter asked the girl in the middle.

"You know sir I don't think it is any of your business whether or not Miss Rae is staying with me or her aunt while we are here. But in answer to your other questions, I am holding auditions for a new member of my band and before you ask the new member will be male. And in reply to your last question I will n…" suddenly the girl in the middle's eyes glazed over. She felt a familiar aura weave around hers, it was warm and inviting. When the girl came back to reality she gazed over the crowd of people looking at her. Her eyes fell on one boy in particular, she smiled and said to the reporter " I will do your demo, Tomoyo, Melin, do you mind if I chose the song?" she added to the other two girls.

"But Sakura I thought you were like totally against demos." Tomoyo, the girl on the right, said frankly.

"Tomoyo, please close your eyes and concentrated really hard; you to Melin." They did as she asked and when they opened their eyes again they came and gave her the biggest hug she'd had in years.

"Poor Sakura! Of course you can choose the song." Tomoyo told her. "Ok people Sakura needs her car so could we please have 7 volunteers from the audience." A few hands shot up.

" Walk out into the isle and kneel a metre away from each other please." Melin ordered. The kids soon did so and when they were done everyone was wondering what was going to happen. The crowd looked up at the girls and were surprised to find that in that time the students were getting into formation Melin and Tomoyo had changed out of their mini skirts and boob tubes and into jeans and ¾ button up shirts. Sakura was wearing jeans as well but she had an off the shoulder top that flared out at the elbows.

"Before I answer your questions I'll have to speak with your principal." Sakura walked up to the principal and whispered in his ear. He nodded and she walked back over to Tomoyo and Melin, "Girls get ready."

"Kylie Tann, could you please get up here?" The principal asked. "Kylie these young ladies were wondering if they could try out for your cheerleading squad/" he asked when a girl walked up to him.

"Let's see what you've got." Kylie replied, Kylie was an 18yr old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She, like all other cheerleaders, was wearing the uniform. Tomoyo walked up to the girl and examined the uniform.

"Beautiful." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

" Oh, I know I designed it myself."

"No I mean the hemming.' Kylie fell anime style.

"Tomoyo is a sewing freak." Melin explained.

"Girls come after me, you know the drill." Sakura said. She walked up to the edge of the stage and looked at the line of students kneeling in the aisle. Then she walked back to the back of the stage and nodded to Kylie. 

She ran to then end of the stage jumped off did a summersault and back flipped all the way down the aisle, over the students, when she got to the end of the aisle she spun and landed on her feet and sunk slowly into the splits. The girls were a few seconds behind her.

Everyone was speechless. No one knew who started it but the whole courtyard erupted with the cheers.

 Kylie came running up to them, almost skipping, " How do you do that? You're not even tired."

"Well, Kylie, Sakura is an Olympic champion in nine different events. Diving, swimming, gymnastics, 400m, 200m, 100m, 800m, hurdles and relay. She is very athletic." Tomoyo explained, "Always has been."

"I also play soccer, baseball, basketball, netball, volleyball, newcome ball, hockey, and cricket and I've been a cheerleader since grade 2." Sakura told the girl, "Now if you don't mind this kind reporter is waiting for his demo." She walked off to the school parking lot. A few minutes later you could hear her yelling, "GET AWAY FROM MY CAR YOU FREAK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"


	2. second installment

Chapter 2:

The girls ran into the parking lot to find a man bowing to Sakura.

"Sorry mistress Sakura, Please forgive me. I did not wish to harm you or your car. I thought it was master Li's. Please forgive me." The man was saying.

"Why do you want to get into Li's car?" a male voice asked from the shadows.

"Beacause his sisters want me to find dirt on him."

"You're not going to find any dirt on me Wei. I made sure you wouldn't " the male walked out of the shadows and the man on the ground quickly got up and bowed to him; keeping his head down.

"Sorry master. I was ordered to."

"By who? Fuutie?"

"Yes master, and your mother and other sisters."

"You're dismissed Wei. I do believe professor Kinomoto would be happy to see you."

The man on the floor, Wei, got up and began to walk over to the assembly who were all trying to make out the conversation that Li was having with the 3 girls.

"So we meet again Cherry Blossom. Happy birthday and congratulations for your win in the tournament." He said bowing.

"Yes. I'm so sorry I beat you, no hard feelings I hope. Someone had to win and I guess it just happened to be me." She opened the door to her car and got in the driver's seat. "Come on girls I haven't got all day. Nice to see you again Li." Li bowed again and walked back to assembly, passing her a note as he walked by the car, he winked at her and sat down in his seat.

"What was that all about?" Li's friend Koha asked him.

"Don't worry." Li replied.

The girls drove into the assembly and Sakura parked the car. Her car was a forest green Lexus SC 430 and had fluffy purple dice on the mirror. All the guys stared in wonder at the beautiful car, "Isn't that Li's car?" a blonde girl in the third row asked.

"For the last time this is not Li Xiao Lang's car, it's mine. Li has an EMERALD green Lexus SC 430, mine is FOREST green." Sakura told them annoyed. "You know I was stopped 3 times this morning by reporters, who thought I was Li." She put her hands in her pockets and came into contact with the note Li had given her. She opened it and silently read the contents.

' Dear Ying Fa,

Happy birthday. I need to talk to you, in private, but being who we are, famous and all,

 that is going to be very hard without help. When you finish reading this I want you to put your aura around you as a shield so I can use the time card. I want you to know I will always love you.

Aishiteru, Cherry Blossom,

Love your, Little Wolf.'

 Sakura put the note back in her pocket and let her aura create a protective barrier around her body. Tomoyo and Melin saw her and were walking up to her when they stopped; frozen in midair. Sakura let her aura fall and walked over to Li, standing up in his seat, his sword in his hand.

"Put that thing down Li. I'm not going to hurt you and the rest of the world is frozen stiff."

Li's sword turned back into his pendant and he put it back in his pocket. Suddenly he grabbed Sakura into a tight hug, kissing her fiercely.

"I missed you so much." He told her, still holding her in his arms. "What? No hug? After I went to all the trouble to freeze time for you. I'm so…" Li was cut short, by Sakura who chose that moment to pull Li into a passionate kiss.

"Happy now?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Hmmm…not quite." Li replied. He slowly eased his mouth over hers, caressing her lips with his, teasing, until all she could do was hang in his grip, "Now I'm happy."

"So…" Sakura started when she could do more than gasp.

"So, what?" Li asked confused.

"What did you need to tell me? It must be important, for you to freeze time to talk to me." She replied.

"What makes you think I didn't just want to see you?"

"You forget. I'm the card mistress. I can sense these things."

"So you can sense those things but you can't sense the important things like Koka, he's in the city and he's coming here. He knows you are here and he's coming for the cards."

"Do we want him to find me or you first?"

"YOU." Li replied stubbornly. "He'll be here in 2 minutes; be ready." He gave her one last kiss and disappeared. Sakura quickly ran back to the stage and called the time card back. As soon as she did so the world came back to life, and Tomoyo and Melin fell in a heap on the floor.

"Sakura!" they yelled as they got up off the floor, "What did you do that for?"

"What? I didn't do anything. I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura replied. Tomoyo and Melin just looked at her with raised eyebrows. She stared back, with a 'don't ask' look. It finally dawned on the two girls what had just happened and they looked back around the crowd.

"So how long have we got?" Melin asked after a long silence.

"Approximately 30 seconds. I must get ready. Be prepared." Sakura replied, and with that said she disappeared. Tomoyo and Melin quickly tied up their hair in high ponytails and got ready for anything that would come their way.

 Suddenly the ground started to shake and people began to fall off their chairs. The sky suddenly became cloudy and lightening started to strike. All of a sudden, as if nothing was going on, a cloaked man walked into the courtyard and up to the teachers, followed by a squirming little man with beady eyes. Tomoyo and Melin could also tell he had a silver hand, his right one.

"WHERE IS SHE?" the cloaked man yelled to Tomoyo and Melin who were coming down from the platform that the teachers were sitting on.

"WE HAVE NO IDEA. I MEAN SHE IS HER OWN PERSON. THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO WOULD KNOW WHERE SHE IS BUT UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU HE IS OUT OF TOWN. NOT THAT HE WOULD TELL YOU ANYWAY." They told him.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!!!" The cloaked man yelled turning around. He glared in front of him at the 7yr old girl tugging on his cloak.

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you would like to buy a box of cookies." The little girl said stuttering.

"NO!" the cloaked man screamed, "I DO NOT WANT TO BUY A BOX OF COOKIES. I'M A VILLAN FOR GOD'S SAKE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?"

"Who are you looking for Mr scary cloaked man?" the little girl asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Come on tell me. Please."

"NO!" 

"Mr silver-hand –man, will you tell me who he is looking for?" the girl asked, putting on her most irresistible puppy eyes.

"The card mistress." The squirmy man replied, eyes lost in her emerald orbs.

"OH…You mean Sakura Kinomoto. Why are you looking for her?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" the cloak man yelled, getting angry.

"Come on, do I have to ask your sheep again?"

"Sheep?" the cloaked man asked.

"You know the animal that has no brain and follows it's master everywhere he goes."

"You know that was kinda funny. Ok I'll tell you, but only cause I want you to go away. I'm looking for the card mistress Sakura so I can steal her star cards and use them for evil."

"And what is your name?"

"Koka, and you are?"

"Sakura Kinomoto, the card mistress." Was the reply, "and before you talk, No you can't have my cards, and my No.1 agent is out of town. And I'm not really 7yrs old. This is just an illusion. Does that answer your questions?"

The man was shocked; this little girl was the card mistress.

"Now will you go away or do I have to use force?" Sakura asked.

"ARE YOU STUPID, OF COURSE I WON'T GO AWAY. DUH, ITS LIKE AN UNWRITTEN LAW. THE GOOD GUY, OR GIRL, AND THE BAD GUY ALWAYS GET INTO A FIGHT."

"Why you sexist asshole, are you sating girls can't be villains? I personally know girls who could beat ANY guy in ANY event."

  
"Go away Koka, you'll get hurt if you stay where you are." Melin told him.

" You stay out of this, girl, you don't have any importance, so you can't tell us your input."

"I'm of no importance, yeah. My family are ONLY the most important people in CHINA, and I'm one of the Card Mistress' top 21 agents, No. 3 to be exact."

"Wow you're so important."

"You say that to my face, can you say it to my fist?"

"Melin! Don't fight with the enemy! That's Sakura's job." Tomoyo reasoned.

"Eeeeeeeewwwwww!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed from behind Koka.

"YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK!!!!!!"

"Sakura what's wrong?" Melin asked worried.

"That little creep just tried to kiss me!!!" Sakura replied spitting on the ground. By this time everyone noticed she was her full size again and didn't look like a 7yr old.

"DISGUSTING!!!" they all screamed. "Yuck! That is like, inhumane." Melin added.

"Yes, but think what will happen when her boyfriend finds out. Ohhh!! I just love my video camera." Tomoyo squealed.

"Tomoyo, calm down!"

"Yes, mistress, sorry, mistress." She replied.

"Tomoyo, how many times have I told you not to call me that? It is annoying; for god's sake we're family. You're not supposed to call me mistress." Sakura told the girl.

"But you are my mistress, Sakura. Even though we are family, I'm still one of your star agents. I like it this way." Tomoyo replied.

"If you two beauties have finished your heart-filled conversation, could we please get on with this? I'm kinda in a hurry. Places to be, people to terrorize, you 

know villain things." Koka interrupted.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Sakura asked angry.

"Yes, I think I did." Koka replied grinning, " Let me add, gorgeous, lovely, stunning, enchanting, engaging, attractive, inviting, tempting, seductive, exquisite, delicate, heavenly and angelic to that description."

Suddenly he was sent flying as a cloaked figure came into view.

"Thank you agent 1, he was getting on my nerves." Sakura added to the figure.

"One would have thought he swallowed a thesaurus or something." Agent 1 replied, "He's all yours."

 Sakura turned in the direction of the villain and whispered a quick spell; he disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" Melin asked.

"Vostok." Was the reply that came. Melin raised an eyebrow.

"Antarctica?"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

Suddenly Sakura felt something she had not felt for years.

"You can come out now agent 2, you too agent 16." As she spoke, two boys walked out of the crowd of students, wearing cloaks similar to agent1's, only green to his black. "Long time no see boys. I have a mission for you." Sakura's staff suddenly appeared in her hand and she brought out her cards. "Erase card. Erase the reporter's tapes of anything remotely to do with me. Release." The card came out and did its work. Sakura then released the transport card, to transport all the students, teachers and reporters back to where they would have been if the assembly was never called and Sakura had never come. Only the principal, agents 1,2 and 16, Fujitaka, Sakura, Melin and Tomoyo were left.

"Principal Kin, I'm so sorry for interrupting this assembly, everything is my fault and has nothing to do with my star agents. I beg you forgive agent 1, agent 3 and even though he isn't my agent, I beg you to forgive Koka too. After all being a brainless asshole is pretty hard on him." Sakura added, "Agent 1 give them their missions." And with that she disappeared.

"Thank god! I thought she would never leave." Melin sighed.

"Melin! You of all people! Plotting against the clow mistress!" Agent 1 one said pretending to be surprised.

He was suddenly pushed aside by an invisible Sakura, who ran to her car and drove away. As she turned the corner she was visible and was crying.

"I'll go now! You all know your assignments! LET'S MOVE OUT!" Agent 1 ordered.

They nodded and all disappeared, leaving Mr Kin, Fujitaka and agent 1 in the courtyard.


End file.
